magique_bejeweled_talesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 14: Pink Sapphire and the seven witches
Pink Sapphire: I love working here! I'm so glad I could work here! This beautiful bakery shop! I'm serving 1,000 Jewels and humans everyday! I work with great people! Business is always great! There's always someone here! I love working here! Seeing the bright faces of every costumer here! Everyone leaves! Yellow Sapphire, Pink Spinel and Daisuke approach Pink Sapphire. Yellow Sapphire: Ay, Pink Sapphire! There's going to be this super cool party this weekend and... Pink Spinel: We wanted to know if you wanted to go with? Pink Sapphire: Yes I'll go! I'm going to head into the bathroom now! Pink Sapphire is dancing and cheering! She is so happy that she is invited to a super cool party! She then comes out and serves 5 more costumers when suddenly seven females walk in but these aren't just any 7 females....THEY'RE THE PRECIOUS JEWELS! Pink Sapphire has a horrified look on her face! Pink Sapphire, Ruby, Topaz, Citrine, Emerald, Sapphire, Spinel and Amethyst are outside of the bakery. Pink Sapphire is begging them to leave! Pink Sapphire: GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! Ruby: Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop that! Why do you want us to go away? Pink Sapphire: You guys are an embarrassment! Suddenly all the girls all have broken scary faces Ruby:...Embarrassing... Pink Sapphire: Yep! You guys are a fucking embarrassment! Amethyst: So we're more embarrassing then the time you peed yourself??? Spinel: Or the time you had your period and you hid your blood stained panties in a garbage can and had the teacher announce that in class??? Sapphire: Or the time you barfed on the gym teacher??? Emerald: Or the time you farted in your crushes face during gym??? Citrine: Or that time you had diarrhea and had to go to the bathroom but you didn't make it...??? Topaz: Or that time a girl kicked your ass in gym??? Ruby: Or that time the teacher found dirty porn on your Ipad and announced it infront of the class??? Pink Sapphire face is red from blushing and angry Pink Sapphire: YES! HERE! GO TO BURRITO KING! YOU'LL LOVE IT THERE MORE THEN HERE! Topaz slaps the coupons out of Pink Sapphire's hands Topaz: FUCK NO WE'RE COMING HERE WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT SLUT! SHALL I TELL YOUR FUCKING MANAGER OR BOSS THAT YOU ARE DISCRIMINATING AGAINST US!? Sapphire: Fuck this! I'm going home! Waste of my god damn time! Citrine: Sapphire no! Stay with us! Please! Please! Please! Suddenly Daisuke, Yellow Sapphire and Pink Spinel come out Yellow Sapphire: What's going on Pink Sapphire!? Daisuke: My! My! My! Who could these seven lovely beautiful ladies be doing here? Suddenly Yellow Sapphire, Pink Spinel, Daisuke, Ruby, Topaz, Citrine, Emerald, Sapphire, Spinel and Amethyst are having a blast! Pink Sapphire on the other hand is so jealous and salty! her expression says it all! Yellow Sapphire: So y'all Pink Sapphire's girlfriends! Ruby: Yes! Topaz: Shall I pose nude for you? Pink Sapphire: I can't believe that my friends literally like these seven thots! They're nothing but thots! The red Jewel reads disgusting queer Japanese comic crapolla! The orange Jewel is just a slut! Wanting human male weiners! The yellow Jewel is just a lil miss sunshine always fucking happy and energetic! The green Jewel is nothing more but a freak transvestite! The blue Jewel is an angelic girl but has the eyes of a dead woman! The indigo jewel is nothing more but a lesbian obsessed with the purple Jewel who is obsessed with the Indigo Jewel! An very unhealthy relationship! Just disgusting! Pink Spinel: You okay Pink Sapphire??? Pink Sapphire: Uh...Yes! yes! I'm fine! Yellow Sapphire: Your friends are like so pretty and cute! Daisuke: So you ladies have a jobs? Ruby: I work at a manga store! Topaz: I sell weed and suck on penises Citrine: I play tennis! Emerald: I fight for LGBTQIA rights! Sapphire: I take care of rabbits in an alley Spinel: I eat my girls pussy! Amethyst: *blushes* Spinel! Please!...I sell sweet stuff Pink Sapphire: Hey um don't you three have a break to go on????? Yellow Sapphire: Oh yeah! thanks Pink Sapphy! Enjoy your day ladies! Pink Sapphire: YOU SEVEN ORDER YOUR SHIT NOW AND FUCKING LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! Ruby: Ma Po Tofu! Pink Sapphire: I don't sell Asian crap! Ruby: 他妈的婊子！ Topaz: DICK! Pink Sapphire: This isn't a sex store! There's one two blocks down! Topaz: Damn! I could've sworn you sold something like that here! Citrine: KÄSESPÄTZLE! Pink Sapphire: I have no idea what the fuck that is but I'm pretty sure we don't sell it! Citrine: DAMMIT! Emerald: FALAFEL! Pink Sapphire: We don't sell that shit! Sapphire: Vanilla ice cream! Pink Sapphire: We ran out yesterday... Spinel: PUSSY! Pink Sapphire: EW! WE DON'T SELL THAT HERE! YOUR ORDER IS BASICALLY RIGHT NEXT TO YOU! Amethyst: I'd like a strawberry shake! Blue Topaz: And I'd like a Skinny Vanilla Latte... Suddenly Pink Sapphire shoots Blue Topaz in the face Topaz: DAMN! SHE EVEN ORDERED SOMETHING FROM THE ACTUAL MENU TO! Pink Sapphire gives them a table by the stinky bathrooms. She gives Ruby tomato juice. She give Topaz hot chocolate. She gives Citrine a frozen lemonade. She gives Emerald salad. She gives Sapphire water. She gives Spinel a glass a wine. She gives Amethyst vanilla ice cream. Pink Sapphire: Eat your stuff up then get the fuck outta here! Amethyst: Hey Spinel taste this! Category:Episodes Category:Magique Bejeweled Tales